fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darnella Kimble
Appearance Darnella is a tall, fair skinned, lithe woman with red eyes and dark blue hair. She wears a large zippered mask, headphones, a black top with separated sleeves, a mini skirt or short shorts with boots that strap to her bottom clothes. She has a wicked tail, claws, and some back tendrils that are part of her body that she can control and sharp side teeth in her mouth. (for the teeth think Meleena from MKX) Her weapon, Serqet's claws, are a par of sword blades that come out her sleeve above her wrists. Personality Darnella is a brash woman that hates people staring at her, always saying to them "What are you looking at?", "Your eyes stuck?", "You some sort of pervert?" or something along those lines. Not afraid to speak her mind you'll know just how she feels about something most the time. However she dislikes interacting directly with people or in team unless she has to. She would rather work alone then work closely with others, as people tend to ask question that she'd rather not answer, stare, or make her uncomfortable in other ways when she's around them for extended times. She fears if someone stands to close or stares to long would she's she's inhuman and try to kill her for it. History Darnella is not foreword about her history however. All she will say about it is that she is from Desierto and took her first breath there and her name. Some think she was made, some think she's a demon, some say nothing in fear that saying ill of her will mean death for them and even there loved ones. (For her back story read Ramblings of a delusional doctor.) Updates/Events She has now joined the Koma Inu subsidiary guild Owl Horn. To read about that check out "Owl Horn's New Member: Darnella Kimble" Darnella has moved to Koma Inu main, partly because the user that made Owl Horn left and I don't know the new guild-holder and also to open up RPing opportunities. RP with Lady Koma, Elysian Transposition, is about the transfer to Koma Inu main. S-Class Trial RP: Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part 1: The Savage Forest Magic & Abilities Darnella uses a magic called Seqet's Toxin. It is named for the goddess of poison and medicine. She can use attacks of poison, acid, and even heal with her magic as well as use it on her weapon. Some of the main weaknesses of this magic is it often ether needs to be breathed in or go in cuts to be effective as soaking though skin takes to long as well as the fact that the range is somewhat limited with most spells as the gas normally dissipates as time goes. She is also an acrobatic master and can jump, climb, and move faster and better then most. She can fight hand to hand with a combat art called scorpion's venom that focuses on quick targeted strikes often to pressure points or other soft spots and uses her hole body in it, thus she had to modify the fighting style to her inhuman body. * Absurd durability: '''Darnella has taken attacks with the power of an attack for a true dragon that tosses her though walls and grinding on the floor and still was able to get up. She has also lived though building being burned down and explosions of high tech devises at a young age and lived. * '''Hard shell body: '''Parts of her body are covered in a chitin/carapace like armor. These hard parts of her body are not like skin so if they are hit there she takes less to no damage. These parts are immune to lightning as well as heat and cold. She has bare skin however that is not as tough that can be hurt by theses things. * '''Absurd strength: '''Darnella's fists being covered in her body armor can take blows, this extends to the ones she gives. This gives her the ability to punch at hard armor, electrified things, vary hot or cold things, all without taking much or any damage herself. Her fists are able to hit with force equal to being hit by a speeding magic-mobile without the aid of magic. * '''Absurd stamina: '''Darnella's inhuman body lets her keep fighting for days without getting tired with ease. * '''Second origin * Acrobatic master * Enhanced speed: Darnella can run much faster then even a fit human without the use of magic, she can even chase down a speeding magic-mobile * Close quarters melee combat and martial arts expert * Immune/resistant to most poisons * Master in the art of stealth Spell list * Serqet's vigor: A healing spell where a light sparkling gas spirals go around the user, cast as the user moves there hand in a circle above there head making the gas spiral down, healing minor wounds and purging poison from there body. If more magic is used it can heal major wounds * Serqet's venom, paralyzing fear: A poison that can paralyze or restrict movement in high enough doses * Serqet's venom, burning pain: A poison that causes a burning feeling on the inside making it harder to focus and cast spells * Serqet's acid: a ball of liquid acid that is used as a projectile * Serqet's venom, mind fog: A poison that causes the victim to hallucinate anything from waves of color to being attacked by demonic monsters depending on the dose. It can even make one see allies as monsters making the victim attack there own people * Serqet's poison fang: Magically enchants the users weapon with one of her spells like a venom spell ** Serqet's poison fang (Racknar): This spell can be used on Darnella's pet, changing what his poisons do * Serqet's venom, inching ache: Makes the user's victim inch and even brake out in a rash * Serqet's venom, scorpion lullaby: Makes the victim sleepy and even pass out if the dose is high enough * Scent camouflage: The user makes some powdered or gas poison that covers there scent and there scent trail and can even cover the scent of others Racknar Darnella has a pet "demon-beetle" named "Racknar". It's a beetle like life-form with six read eyes, six legs, beetle like wings under the shell, and hidden pincers. It is about the size of a small dog and it was a biological test but the maker found it cute and kept it. Darnella inherited it in a way. Darnella can talk to him and even give him orders like one would a trained dog. Though she does not use him in fights often, she can do so if she chooses. Abilities * Flight ** Can even pick up Darnella buy clinging to her back and flying * Poison pincers, normally causes a large bite lump to show up that itches and brakes out into a rash * Hard body armor * Sharp claws * Poison powder, comes from his wings when he needs it, normally makes the person who breaths it in sleepy Trivia * 'Darnella' is a feminized version of Darnell meaning "from the hidden place" and 'Kimble' is a name meaning "warrior chief". So her full name means "warrior chief from the hidden place". Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Character Category:Melee Combatant Category:Healing Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member